ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brainstorm
' Brainstorm' is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of aCerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. Appearance Brainstorm has a crab-like appearance. He has 2 claws on each arm and 6 legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain. He speaks with a British accent.Appearance Brainstorm wears a neck brace with the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on it to help him hold up his head and breathe out of water. In some episodes of Ben 10: Alien Universe, he appears orange. In Back in Action: Alien Universe, his head is more circular, his mouth is smaller, and he appears orange in some appearances, and crimson red in others. Abilities : Brainstorm has the abilities of electrokinesis, and generate force fields being able to shield himself and being able to lift objects (Including himself) with telekieisis. They are extremely intelligent, but it is never revealed if they rival the Galvan. Due to their extreme intelligence, he can possibly build almost anything out of spare parts. The top of his head can split open and shoot electric beams. He may be extra durable due to his shell. Weakness : Sometimes, because of talking too much, he forgets that he's in the middle of a fight. He does not have good movement with his crab legs. As shown in Good Copy, Bad Copy, Sonorosians' sound attacks give Brainstorm a headache. Also, the species tends to be egomaniacal which makes them forget how to do simple things as seen in'' Vengeance of Vilgax where Brainstorm forgot to capture a wild Spidermonkey due to its cocky attitude. He also tends to use large, scientific, or intelligent terms that may not be understood by who he's talking to. If water is spilled on his brain, shooting electricity will electrocute him, shown by Zynon in ''Simien 10. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse : He appears in Alpha Returns. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien : Appearance : *Inspector Number 13 (used by Shiki Sakurai) Albedo 10 : Appearences : *The Elemental Lords Omni-World : Brainstorm is a minor but still major character in Omni-World. He has a small role, as he owns the gang's appartment, and the gang pays him to live there. He also lives there himself. Ben 10: Superverse : Brainstorm will appear sometime during season 1 of Ben 10: Superverse. John Smith 10 Brainstorm is unlocked by Azmuth, to give John a form to defeat Rob Lucci. Apppearances: *Primus (John Smith 10) (x2) (with two broken legs) Gallery : 495px-Brainstorm lake.png|Brainstorm in Omni-World Brainstormbrain.gif BrainDrill.PNG|With Armodrillo's Arms. Brainstorm 2.png|Brainstorm in Ken 10:Legend of the Fusionatrix (Credits to Ryan for the base) Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Cerebrocrustaceans Category:Smart aliens Category:Electric aliens Category:Orange Aliens Category:Goop's Fantastic Christmas Category:Hero Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Albedo 10 Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:John Smith 10